


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（下）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（下）

“还是没有任何信号。”哈皮坐在跑车前座，将不必要的电源系统关闭。“再耗下去我们就要没电了，托尼，这是个陷阱。”  
“我早就看出来了。”托尼狠狠地砸了车座一下，一下靠在座位上，“但是还会有谁知道我父亲当年留下的那件遗物？”  
“你父亲的同事？我们应该马上返回村里去，这里不太安全。”  
“可是约我的那个人还没有出现。”  
“托尼，一遇见你父亲的事情，你就变得很冒险，这样不对的。”  
“我们出来几天了？”  
“五天了吧。”  
“睡衣宝宝会哭的，我什么都没跟他讲，他还在跟我吵架。”托尼无力地长出了口气，“回去吧。”

我怎么感觉写着写着忘了一开始的设定，开始走原作设定了orz

托尼是做好面对陷阱的准备的，但是他没想到对方声势会这么浩大。当哈皮开着车抵达村口的留宿地的时候，发现所有的安保人员都被绑起来跪在地上，由于地势原因无法降落，这里距离他们的直升机有两公里，此刻要冲出渐渐围上来的村民，他们的武器只有这辆稍微改装过的汽车而已。  
“我说什么来着？”哈皮无奈。  
“我有这么多仇家的吗？”  
“你说呢？现在怎么办？”  
“他们都是平民，我们不能开火。”这简直是猜准了他的顾虑。  
“你要跟他们谈判吗？”  
“试试吧。”  
托尼举起双手慢慢走出车门，即使在这种时刻，百万富翁依然风度翩翩，从容不迫。  
“请问诸位和我有什么过节吗？我们集团太大了，有很多事我不知道很正常，我可以给你们讨回公道的。”  
一道粗哑难听的声音从一个黑纱蒙头的男人嘴里发出，托尼转过头去，看见男人粗糙异常的手里拿着一个显示器。  
“下午好啊，斯塔克先生。”昆汀贝克出现在屏幕上。  
“是你？”  
“没错，你觉得我导演的这场戏怎么样啊？”  
“你有什么目的？”  
“知道吗？不记得和你有过节的人事件很危险的事。”  
“我确实不记得哪里得罪过你。”  
“看看你的周围吧。”此时，有几个装扮和长相与本地人差别甚大的人围了上来，大约和昆汀是同一边的，“不过估计你也不会认的，他们是你的员工，你的竞争对手，没有你，我们也不可能达成愉快的合作。”  
“你有什么目的？”托尼重复道。  
“好吧，我本来只占这个计划的一小部分的配合他们把你骗到那就好，可是我改主意了，我想要斯塔克集团的军工科技系统。”  
“我给了你就放我们走吗？”  
“当然不是，你给我我就放他走。”  
托尼立刻被屏幕里渐渐露出的属于彼得的棕色头发吸引了全部注意力，男孩眉头紧锁地昏睡在黑色的大床上。  
“像我们这种心思复杂的人，很容易被彼得这种单纯干净的孩子吸引不是吗？他这么年轻有活力，跟着你多可惜。”昆汀开始单手解彼得的上衣扣子，少年白皙的身体渐渐露出来。  
“你最好不要碰他。”托尼阴沉沉的吐着每一个字。  
“这种小演员不是随便睡的吗？我跟我的朋友们都很想尝试一下呢。”镜头晃到屋子里站着的四个壮硕的男人。  
托尼冷眼盯着昆汀，“我还不至于为一个小朋友把我的家底都送人。”  
“那我们就不客气了，可怜的小家伙今晚怕是小命难保了。”  
哈皮瞄了一眼托尼，托尼的双眼红的厉害，看得出来老板真的很生气。  
彼得微微动了一下醒了过来，他看到对着自己有个视频装备，上面是表情挣扎的斯塔克先生，还以为在做梦。  
托尼立刻就把注意力转到了男孩身上，“孩子......”但是下一秒，男孩已经扑到了昆汀的身上，狠狠地打了对方几拳，昆汀被彼得措不及防的巨大攻击力完全吓到了。  
“你这个骗子！亏我一直相信你。”昆汀的同伙反应过来之后来拉住男孩，缠斗的过程中，彼得被打了好多下，脸上蹭出了血迹。几个人把他压在床上，作势要撕扯他的衣服。  
托尼死死盯着显示器，恨不得现在能穿越过去，他的小朋友，还从没在自己的眼皮底下受过这样子的对待，然而他只能对着屏幕握紧拳头，眼睛里暴出无数根红血丝。  
正当托尼想要说什么的时候，突然视频被切断，黑纱男人将显示器一把摔了出去，“太吵了。”  
托尼难以置信地吼道：“我们还没有讲完条件！”  
一根枪管指住了托尼的额头，“这跟我没有关系，我只想要取你命。”  
几个昆汀的同伙立刻掏出家伙，打断了那个男人，“嘿，我们要的东西还没拿到。”  
周围的村民不满地围了上来，场面一时混乱起来，哈皮见机立刻打开车门，托尼几次躲过子弹，还是被子弹划伤了胳膊，他看准时机跳上了车，对方紧追不舍地上车追赶，敌人的枪管炸开了汽车的玻璃和安防系统，托尼拿起后座的手枪回击，安静偏远的村庄到处都是枪声。  
到达直升机地方的时候，两个人都很狼狈，好在运气够好，最后时刻登上了飞机，托尼毫不犹豫地解决了爬上直升机梯架的敌人，反身进到驾驶舱。  
“马上回纽约！”说完话随手掀翻了身后架子上的一摞资料，哈皮看出了他的焦躁不安，安慰道：“彼得不会有事的。”  
托尼努力冷静下来，开始想怎么能联系上昆汀那伙人，可惜的是这次出来的匆忙，直升机上没有充足的准备。直到过了一会儿，他才想起送给彼得的项链，这个最关键的东西，但愿还在彼得身上。  
托尼用手机打开了特殊订制的程序，迅速地定位了彼得的位置。

昆汀用毛巾敷着半边肿起的脸，彼得手脚被绑在床头柱上，眼神愤愤地望着他。  
“你不要怪我，怪就怪托尼斯塔克，怪他傲慢、目中无人又自私自利。”  
“你没有资格这么说他，他比你强一百倍！”小粉丝的脸气得通红。  
昆汀显然被这句话激怒了，他扔掉手中的毛巾，将彼得扑到在床上，双手伸向他凌乱的衣服下，“你不妨试试是我强还是他强，他那个年纪，能满足你吗？”  
“混蛋，拿开你的脏手！”彼得感觉对方的每次碰触都令他厌恶无比，和托尼完全不同，哪怕斯塔克先生只把他当做众多情人之一。  
昆汀感觉脸上一湿，男孩居然向他脸上吐口水，他愤怒地给了彼得一巴掌，拿起扔掉的毛巾擦拭，他凑到彼得跟前，“我对你已经够有耐心了小朋友，我不想伤害你，只要你帮我拿到我想要的东西，我保证你和你的家人和朋友的安全。”  
彼得一声不吭，只静静地看着他，昆汀耐心等着，却突然被男孩用绳子锁住了喉咙，彼得用力地收紧让他发不出声音。  
“你忘了，我拍电影为了效果好特地跟导演学了解捆绑绳。大骗子！”  
昆汀刚刚就领略过了少年出奇大的力气，此刻震惊地感觉到自己被绑的死死的，男孩用大床底下厚厚的被子盖住他，狠狠地拳打脚踢了一通出气，闷闷的痛叫传出来，门外的人们却绝对听不到。  
彼得打够了，跑到了窗边，看着四楼的距离，小心的护住头部。义无反顾地跳了下去。  
“来吧彼得，你可以自己保护自己的。”  
彼得扭伤了脚，但不严重，他忍着疼痛向外面跑去，不知跑了多久，这个地方他根本不知道是哪，眼前出现了一大片望不到头的郁金香。男孩后知后觉地感觉到陌生的惧意，差点被人侵犯，还挨了一顿打，现在狼狈地不知道该到哪寻求帮助。不知道梅是不是看到了网上的那些报道，她会担心还会生气，斯塔克先生估计再也不会联系自己了，无边的委屈蔓延上双眼。男孩双眼通红地呆呆站在彩色的花丛中，身上都是跳楼的时候沾上尘土，整个人灰蒙蒙的，相一只被遗弃的家宠。  
托尼跑过来的时候，看到的就是这样一副情景。  
彼得眼里满满的雾气模糊了视线，直到被抱住，还没反应过来发生了什么，这么熟悉的感觉，除了斯塔克先生，没有别人。他愣愣的回抱住对方。  
“我是在做梦吗？我是不是已经死了？”  
“别说傻话，我来了，斯塔克先生来接你了。”托尼长出了一口气，才稍微从刚才毁天灭地的焦躁里解放出来一点，他摩挲着男孩的身体，感觉到男孩身上有伤，脸色十分的吓人。  
“他们......有没有怎么样你？”  
彼得摇了摇头，“都是小伤，不疼。”接着又想起什么似的带着自己都不知道的抱怨语气补充道：“可是我们都已经分手了啊，你都不接我电话。”  
“什么叫已经分手了，我没有答应过这回事。”托尼不等彼得反对，就狠狠地吻住了他，带着一股失而复得般的急迫感。他用牙齿咬着男孩柔软的舌头，直到男孩疼得到处躲仍然不放过地用双手托高他的下巴，不停地吸吮着男孩的津液。  
“够了......呜......”彼得简直被逼入了死胡同，被这种急切地吻整个压制住了，他无力反抗，感觉天旋地转，简直要缺氧。  
托尼抱起男孩，咬着他的下巴，“力气不小，体重还是这么轻，最近没有好好吃饭吗？”  
“没有，才过去几天。”彼得小声嘟囔。  
......

哈皮感觉自己简直眼花了，托尼抱着个人闪电般地从自己眼前进入了飞机舱的卧室，急迫地像久旱逢甘露的旅人。这股精气神即使哈皮二十多岁的时候也不曾有，恋爱真是一种神奇的魔法。  
彼得完全被动地被斯塔克先生带着节奏，在他还没反应过来的时候就被按在门板上，老男人毫不怜惜地扯开他有些破烂的裤子，将自己怒张着的一根插了进去。  
彼得痛得大哭，“你就只想欺负我，一点都不疼我，我好疼，你出去。”  
托尼急迫地用力耸动着，“下次别在这么吓我！如果你出了任何事，那都是我的问题。”他掰正男孩的脸，温柔地吻着那双薄薄的嘴唇，“我会永远无法原谅我自己。”  
彼得感动地抱住托尼的脑袋，双腿夹住男人依旧有力的腰身，一边喘息一边大声哭叫，“斯塔克先生，我喜欢你！好喜欢你！”  
托尼怜爱地吻着男孩的脖颈，阴茎更为膨大起来，不停地刺激着男孩温热甬道的粘膜，从粘膜里满满溢出神奇的液体，减缓了摩擦过度造成的疼痛。  
“我爱你，宝宝，以后我们一秒钟也不分开了，我发誓。”托尼很认真地告白，也很认真地干着他的小爱人，彼得委屈地抽着鼻子，又觉得有点舒服，他喜欢斯塔克先生这样为他着急的样子，喜欢他急着插自己，他又觉得这想法有点淫荡，害羞地卷起脚趾来。  
猛烈而短暂的一场性爱结束后，两人稍微喘息，走进了淋浴间。  
彼得站在水龙头下，有些害羞地看着托尼帮自己脱掉衣服，小心地清洗和检查身上的皮外伤。  
男人眉头皱地紧紧地，彼得被他严肃的表情弄的不敢说话，但是他也看到托尼身上也有一些伤口，两个人实际上都是从没见过的狼狈样子。  
洗到下半身的时候，彼得已经被撩拨地整个人飘起来了，托尼几乎吻遍了他身上每一处微有红肿的地方，又刺痛又痒的感觉意外地让彼得兴奋起来，他伸手去握对方的物事，感觉手心都被沉甸甸地热铁烫着，简直要脱层皮，把让自己又痛又舒服的大东西抓在手里意外的有些安心。  
托尼摸到他潮湿的小屁股，手指插进只有他造访过的禁地，那里柔软温顺的不可思议，被开发的已经很彻底，简直像是为他私人订制一般。  
后怕的感觉随着那一场占领般的交合逝去，托尼承认此刻带着伤痕的可怜小孩，只让他想更狠狠地欺负，狠狠地操他，干他，将自己的性器钉到他的身体里，将自己的精液灌满他的肚子，让小可怜无处可逃，彼得对他的诱惑实在是太大了又过于信任他，他控制不住各种肮脏的念头，他的崇拜他的畏惧他的敬爱他的欲望，他都要牢牢把控在手里，他要做他精神上的丈夫和父亲。  
托尼手指模仿性交的样子剧烈摩擦彼得的敏感点，男孩只被手指插就射了精，然而托尼并不想放过他，他让男孩握住浴间墙上的扶手，抱住彼得的后背，后入式地剧烈性交险些让彼得昏过去，他有些害怕又有些迷恋斯塔克先生微微疯狂的样子，双脚踩不住地面，整个人被拖着向上顶去，彼得断断续续的叫声持续了很久才平复下来......  
半夜的时候彼得有点发烧，托尼亲自喂他吃了药，忍不住又要了他一次才完全从男孩身体里退出来。彼得浑身无力，叫床声像小猫一样，挠着老男人的心尖。直到药效上来彼得才慢慢睡了过去。  
托尼走出卧室，看到哈皮刚刚回来，接过哈皮递过来的东西。  
“都办好了？”  
“嗯......但是托尼，这是不是太草率了，我是说，彼得刚成年没多久，要结婚也太早了！你取得他的同意了吗？”  
“他一定不会反对的，你还有更好的办法吗？”  
哈皮沉默了一下，想到两个人公众人物的身份，确实“至少也该征求到他姨母的同意才是。”  
“替我转达她，我们会举办世界上最盛大的婚礼，我会出具婚前协议给她看，她会谅解的。”  
托尼想起来彼得项链上的完整录像还没看，走到一旁打开程序，一会儿后托尼和哈皮都脸色铁青地望着昆汀贝克的私人资料。  
“绝对不能放过他。”哈皮替老板说出声。

第二天，彼得迷迷糊糊地签了个字，他根本不知道，从这天起，他就变成已婚人士这回事。

关于托尼斯塔克结婚这个新闻就像一颗重磅炸弹在军界、政界、商业圈、娱乐圈此起彼伏地爆炸开来，人们的好奇心仿佛要从胸脯里蹦出来一般激动地追着每一个新闻寻找蛛丝马迹。  
伴随而来的电影上映一下子引发了巨大的观影热潮，戏里戏外的互动被反复推敲，之前的绯闻引发的负面评论开始退却，彼得的社交账号下面评论以秒速增加，评论也是五花八门，有祝福有羞辱有质疑，更多的竟然是求彼得透露成功和偶像结婚的攻略，求“嫁”给大富翁的有效方法......真爱小粉丝一方面要维护彼得，一方面则是很担心影帝先生之前那些黑历史，怕自家单纯善良的宝贝受到伤害；而影帝的粉丝则终于找到机会为自己偶像的花心黑历史洗白，愣是塑造出一个深情克制为小爱人遮风挡雨的好男人形象......  
此时的彼得正在度假别墅里睡得天昏地暗，丝毫不知道外面的风风雨雨，虽然被自己已经和斯塔克先生结婚的消息吓到了一下，但是天真的帕克先生并没有特别具体的结婚该是什么样子的感受，毕竟他还从没有结过婚而且婚礼还未举行，真的很没有真实感。  
以养伤为名，托尼将彼得带到斯塔克家私有的海岛上，过起了二人世界，彼得一开始很抵触，但是一到岛上就完全被征服了，各式各样的运动设施和娱乐设施应有尽有，更重要的是有巨大的高科技研发实验室，全世界最全的资料库备查，他能搞出过去想象过的一切发明。他已经快忘了自己是谁了，完全沉浸其中，每天都在忙着冲浪划水游泳搞发明，彻底忘了太阳伞下已经快坐成一座雕像的大富翁。  
晚上的时候，彼得累的爬上床就睡着了，通常第二天日上三竿才会完全睡醒。彼得洗漱好，从楼梯扶手一路滑下楼，跳到托尼面前，给了男人一个热情洋溢的拥抱，但是根本不好使，斯塔克先生还是脸色绿绿地盯着自己。  
“我今天想把昨天做的模型做完......行吗？”彼得心虚地低头扯托尼的衬衣角。  
“帕克先生，我要重申一下，我们刚刚结婚，正常来说，我们应该过一段属于两个人的蜜月期，而不是你的学生暑假。”  
彼得乖乖点头，眼睛圆滚滚地盯着自己的丈夫，“我们可以一起去划水冲浪搞实验的呀。”  
托尼在心里叹气，“我年纪大了，不想搞那些东西。”托尼吻了吻彼得饱满的脸蛋，挑逗道：“我只想搞你。”  
彼得脸红成了一颗小番茄，“我......我刚起床呀。”  
“那正好，你每天晚上都把精力在白天耗光了。”托尼咬牙。  
......  
第三天，托尼终于如愿以偿抱着自己奶香的小爱人在自己的岛上王国醒来，朝阳在海面上方射出的千千万万丈光芒透过玻璃窗照射进来，壮丽而温暖的景色令人沉迷。托尼找回了很多年不曾有过的富足感觉，他终于找到了他寻觅已久的珍宝，虽然迟了很多年。  
直到婚礼举办的前一天，彼得才终于有了结婚的紧张感，和梅摊牌是一个艰难的过程，但是不知道托尼用了什么方法得到了谅解，虽然梅姨还是几乎不给两人好脸色，但是行动上已经在为婚礼忙来忙去。所有人都有要做的事，除了彼得，他就像是被关进笼子里的小孔雀，每天好吃好喝好玩，装饰好自己羽毛，只等最后给大家表演个漂亮的开屏就好。  
婚礼的前一天，彼得被内德安排的所谓最后的单身聚会上的同学们完全灌醉了，他虽然成年了，但是很少喝酒，什么时候被斯塔克先生带回去的都不知道，只知道内德吓得差点不敢来参加婚礼。  
外面铺天盖地的新闻也好，围的水泄不通的媒体也好，彼得都不知道也不在意，平时活力四射的男孩今天出奇的安静。梅最后梳了梳彼得的头发，看着镜子里一身白色复古英式西装的小王子，“我的小彼得长大了，越来越好看了。”  
“梅，我有点紧张，外面好多人。”  
梅笑了一下，“过会儿出去，你只要看着你的斯塔克先生一个人就行了。”  
“可是......”彼得看见托尼打开门走了进来，穿着一套黑色镶金线的精美昂贵的手工西服，头发一丝不苟地梳了上去，甚至胡子都被精心的修剪过了，宝石般的双眼迸发着深沉的光，就像一个运筹帷幄的帝王，这样正式的样子和平时很不一样，但又似乎没什么不同。  
梅离开了房间，托尼走过来吻了吻男孩的唇角，托住他的下巴，“现在感觉怎么样？我的小王子。”  
“斯塔克先生！”彼得双眼星星闪闪，“你今天太帅了！我能多拍几张照片吗？”男孩已经拿起手机开始行动了。  
“......”  
“我先说好，外面很多名人，你过会儿一个不许去合照！”托尼忍无可忍地说到。  
彼得紧紧地牵着男人的手，从漫长的红毯走了过去，周边是一片片红玫瑰绽放的花海，浓郁的花香占据了彼得的呼吸，嘈杂的人群突然安静下来，只有闪光灯的声音重叠在一起像狂奏曲一般轰炸着他的耳膜。他如梅所说的那样，谁也不管，只看着托尼一个人。  
无数的各界名人新闻记者看着这个传奇的中年男人领着他年轻极了的小爱人缓步走向婚礼的殿堂，一个成熟贵气，一个年少天真，盛大的婚礼就像童话一样，这个孤独的国王终于觅得他心爱的快乐王子。  
哈皮感动哭了，“我还以为他会孤独终老，托尼，没有人能完全懂他，总是一个人在实验室做一些有的没的，拍戏只是他减压的一个方式，实际上他还有焦虑症，他总在操心很多我们所不知道的事。”  
梅安慰地拍着他的肩膀。  
“但彼得不一样，他就像他的孩子一样可以无条件的信赖和爱，托尼愿意给他一切。”  
“你不用再偷着说好话了，反正我也反对不了了。”梅扬扬眉毛，“对我来说，最重要的是彼得以后能不能过的幸福。”

彼得的人生从此进入了和过去完全不同的新阶段，托尼斯塔克从墙上的海报变成了每天醒来都能看见和摸得着的真人，这一切都太不真实了。  
两个人几乎到了形影不离的程度，哈皮一天的工作要忍受好几次两人完全无视他地拥抱接吻秀恩爱，尤其是托尼，丝毫不顾及别人在场，甚至有次连吃饭，哈皮都看到彼得是坐在托尼腿上吃的。彼得羞耻地像被烫了一样跳下来坐到一边，始作俑者却一脸理所当然地继续他的午餐。  
最让彼得苦恼的是，托尼为了那个一秒都不分开的承诺，这次拍戏都到片场陪着彼得。虽然巨大并且内部设施极为齐全的旅行车确实是比酒店舒服多了没错，但是看着导演诚惶诚恐的样子，彼得还是很抱歉给导演带来了这么大压力。并且他的丈夫十分爱在导演拍戏的时候毫不留情的发表看法，虽然最后证明影帝的专业度还是很强的。  
结婚之后的两个人完全不回避任何公共场合，媒体照片层出不穷，几乎天天都能占据几次热门，虽然感觉这样实在是过于高调，但是彼得还是认真地挑选两人好看的媒体图偷偷存在手机里，每当这么做的时候，男孩都感到一阵难以言喻地甜蜜并自以为是自己的小秘密。当然，偷窥狂先生实际上一清二楚。  
彼得的新作品表现的都非常出色，也收获了越来越多粉丝的喜爱，开始成为一个真正的演艺明星，而托尼斯塔克的爱人身份更是让他得到了不少优待，虽然他并不想，但是不得不承认这样少了很多辛苦。  
关于托尼是如何处理昆汀贝克的，彼得其实不是很清楚，他以为自己打了那个混蛋一顿已经够了，最多是因为绑架罪被关进监狱。但其实，昆汀和村庄事件的组织者，托尼托自己的几个能力非常人的好朋友亲自动手抓了起来送到了斯塔克家专门的监狱......

夏末初秋的天气，彼得在自家的阳台上躺着刷手机晒太阳，架子上的绿藤随着小风悄悄动着，男孩白色的宽松衬衣下伸出两条白皙的腿，悠闲地晃来晃去。作为托尼的小粉丝，彼得的马甲可是一只批的严严实实地不停地搜集网络上关于托尼的最新消息和讨论，又翻出收藏起来的图片美滋滋地欣赏。  
斯塔克先生看着男孩沐浴在阳光下温柔的轮廓、毫不设防地冲着自己张开的两条腿，自己那第三只腿几乎立刻立正了......  
衣服被褪下来的时候男孩还在忙着藏手机不让托尼知道他的秘密。整个过程彼得都处在一种露天直播的恐惧感中，敏感地不行，托尼当然喜闻乐见，家里养的小狗还在周围来回跑......  
托尼既开放又直接，虽然一直都知道，但是彼得还是总是感到难为情。最难为情的一次，是当一场戏里拍到托尼死去的画面时，入戏太深的彼得哭到最后开始上气不接下气，结束拍摄的众人一脸同情地看着影帝挂着死亡妆容安慰小爱人。  
“好了好了，我这不是好好的呢，只是拍戏而已。”托尼既心疼又无奈，拍着彼得的背紧紧抱着安慰，但是男孩的眼泪止不住一样开始往外掉。  
“我也不想哭的。”彼得委屈地打了个哭嗝，整张小脸通红。  
托尼简直被可爱搞得阵亡了，内脏都被一只小手挠来挠去，不顾对方哭花的脸，深深吻住彼得，男孩被吓的呆了几秒，围观众人纷纷掏出了手机，彼得立刻去推对方，却被拦腰抱了起来。托尼完全不顾身后众人调笑的声音，将小爱人拉近了最近的“小黑屋”补妆间，他一刻也等不了了。  
“不要，不行！”彼得急的更想哭了，虽然在场大家都是朋友，但这种事也太明显太羞耻了！男孩感觉自己至少要被取笑一年。  
“你真是能要我命。”托尼捧着小花猫的脸无奈地抱怨，将彼得放在化妆台上，一边脱彼得的衣服一边咬住他的肩膀，伸进去掐住他娇嫩的乳头。  
彼得一边哭一边止不住地又开始打嗝，泪珠吧嗒吧嗒地掉在托尼裸露地手臂上，托尼脱下两人的衬裤，迫不及待将自己的坚硬送了进去，因为昨晚的亲热，彼得身体里还潮湿软乎着。  
彼得努力捂住自己的嘴，一边哭一边呜咽呻吟，这样的情形似乎格外令托尼激动，他急切的抽动让男孩快要招架不住，身下的化妆台摇摇晃晃，上面的物品都掉了下去。过大的动静让彼得吓得一直收紧，托尼无奈地更用力地插进去拓开他的身体......  
这件事后，彼得气得直接回到梅那里住，梅高兴地揉着小侄子的毛，彼得也难得自由地和内德疯狂熬夜玩了两天游戏，第三天内德实在熬不住了，习惯了被抱着睡彼得反而失眠了，睡惯了家里的大床，背叛了这个自己原来亲切可爱的小床。  
“坏蛋托尼斯塔克。”男孩对着手机上的照片小声吼道，然后亲了一口屏幕，终于抱着手机睡着了。  
第二天一大早老坏蛋就亲自捧着花上门来找人了，巧的是，哈皮正拿着一大捧玫瑰花按着梅家的门铃。  
“你不会是要？”托尼摘下眼镜，认真打量着哈皮。  
“......”哈皮尴尬地正了正领带，“就是你想的那样子。”  
托尼点头，开门的梅吃惊的看着捧花两人，还未等到她说话，托尼就抢先说了，“鉴于今天的主角另有其人，我建议你直接让我进去找小孩，你们先解决你们的问题。”他用手里的眼镜指了指梅和哈皮之间。  
“哈皮？”梅舒了口气。  
托尼轻手轻脚走进彼得的房间，窗帘拉的不太严，艳阳斜斜的溜进来照亮了男孩半边脸颊，上面的小绒毛轻柔地浮动着，却突然被一只大手压了下去。  
“斯塔克先生。”彼得开始说梦话，并抱住了自己脸上的手，托尼无奈地亲了亲他的额头，侧躺在男孩身边，彼得自觉地靠进他怀里。  
客厅里两个人的声音渐渐模糊到一点也听不清，房间里的两个人在这一天依偎着睡着了，做了一个长长的梦。  
（完）


End file.
